


Sebastian Verlac Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Sebastian Verlac imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Means to an End

Being good friends with the Lightwoods and friends with everyone else in the institute you were an easy target. You were the last person they'd expect to help free Valentine. That's why Sebastian chose you to help him. It started with him getting to know you better. In your eyes he was a good person, he saved your best friend Izzy and for that you felt like you owe him one even though it's his job to do it.

 

You soon fell for his charm and you hung out more. He would cook for you as well as teach you how to cook. You would both exchange stories of missions you have been on. In a span of a week you got to know each other and more. You developed feelings for him. As Shadowhunters you were taught that emotions were a weakness but you couldn't help it. You felt a connection with Sebastian, one you have never felt before with anyone else. An outsider would think the two of you have been together for years and not weeks.

 

Things were going great between the two of you. Sebastian has gained your trust and decided it was time for the next part of the plan. He invited you around to his apartment for dinner and some wine. You were sitting at the breakfast bar watching him cook when he decided to ask you for your help. "Hey, Y/N I was wondering if you could help me with something." He asked.

 

"Sure, what do you need help with?" You replied, eager to help him.

 

"I need you to shut down the cameras to where they're keeping Valentine without anyone knowing."

 

"Okay, but why?" You were confused at his request. Sebastian stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and walked around to where you were sitting. He stood in front of you and held your hands, looking down at you lovingly.

 

"It's apart of my plan..." He then went on to tell you about his plan. He told you that he needed someone to attack Valentine so it would prompt the head of the institute to move him to Idris. From there he would kidnap Valentine and take him to his cabin in Idris. You removed your hands from Sebastian's and stood up shaking your head. You couldn't believe that he was asking you to do this. Every fibre in your body was telling you to decline his offer and report him to the Clave but a part of you wanted to accept his offer and help him. You didn't know why, maybe it was the emotions, the feelings you have developed for him. Sebastian stood in front of you and noticed the war that was going on inside you. He didn't plan to but he decided to tell you everything that Valentine did to him. After he told you, you looked at him in shock that someone could do that and with sadness that it happened to him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him, your head on his chest. Sebastian tensed up at the intimacy but soon relaxed and hugged you back.

 

"I'll help you." You decided. Sebastian smirked at your words. His plan was working.

 

-

 

You had successfully got Valentine to be moved to Idris. Every time Alec would mention that his search for the person in the institute who used their log in to shut the cameras down giving Luke the opportunity to attack Valentine has failed you felt a pang of guilt but that soon disappeared when you remembered why you were doing it. It was for Sebastian. You'd do anything for him.

 

Izzy was the head of the convoy in charge of taking Valentine to Idris. 'Perfect' you thought. She put you on the convoy without a second thought. You had one job and that was to change your location you were going to when it was your turn to walk through the portal with Valentine and deliver him to Sebastian which is what you did.

 

You landed with Valentine in what looks like a basement. A huge smile grew on your face when Sebastian came into view. You handed Valentine off to him and he chained him up on a seat in the middle of the room. "They didn't suspect a thing." You grinned.

 

"I knew they wouldn't." Sebastian was smiling but you couldn't see it as his back was turned to you.

 

"What now?" You asked eagerly. This new side of you made you feel amazing and you wanted more.

 

"Now, I kill you." He said emotionless.

 

"Wait, what?" You laughed nervously. Sebastian turned around with a knife in his hand admiring it. "You're serious." You gasped.

 

"Don't take it personally."

 

"How else am I supposed to take it? I thought- I thought we had a connection..." it then dawned on you that he used you. It broke your heart. You went against everything in your body that told you not to believe him. You went against your best friends for him and now he's just going to kill you.

 

He stalked over to you, knife in hand. "I'm sorry Y/N, I truly am but you were just a means to an end."


	2. Demon Blood, Be Gone

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked you as you were rummaging through the ingredients for spells both you and Magnus had accumulated over the years.

 

"Looking for something." You mumbled still looking. "Aha, found it."

 

"May I ask why you need some vervain?" Magnus wondered.

 

"If you must know it's for a spell for a client. Don't worry I'm getting paid for it." You smiled gathering your things together to see said client.

 

"Who may that be?"

 

"I can't tell you that. They want discretion." You told him.

 

"Y/N..." He warned.

 

"Magnus." You returned. "Your my brother and I love you but I can handle myself. It's fine honestly. I'm just going to help them and get my payment."

 

"Fine but be careful. And-"

 

"And if I get into trouble call you straight away." You recited. It was the same speech he gave every time you had a job to do. "Got it."

 

-

 

"You got the ingredients?" You asked as you were mixing the ingredients you brought with you in a bowl. You were in an abandoned warehouse near the docks where no one will think to look.

 

"Here." Sebastian handed you his ingredients and you added them to the bowl. "I appreciate you doing this, Y/N."

 

"It's no problem, honestly." You smiled at him.

 

"I have to ask..."

 

"No one knows I doing this. Not even my brother." You assured him. "I need some of your blood now." You told him holding your hand out gesturing him to give him your hand which he did. You held his hand in yours gently, palm up and you cut it with a knife; you then turned it so he was bleeding into the bowl. "We're almost ready to start. I still have a few more things to prepare." You informed Sebastian while you were rummaging through the items on the makeshift workstation that was in the middle of the room. "I have to ask though... you sure you want to do this? It's going to hurt like a bitch. And even then I'm not one hundred percent sure on the outcome."

 

"I have to do this Y/N." He replied a little too harshly showing his demon eyes making you gulp.

 

"Very well then."

 

-

 

"Thanks for coming Magnus." Alec greeted Magnus as he sat down at the table in the ops room.

 

"What do you need, Alexander?" He asked.

 

"We were doing surveillance and Johnathan was gathering up ingredients for what appears to be a spell. We were just wondering if you knew anything about that. Whether one of the warlocks in the area are willing to help him or something. We're not accusing you or any of the other warlocks of anything. We're just wondering if you knew anything that could help." Alec relayed all the information they have gathered. Magnus looked intently at the information on the screen that was displayed in front of him including a list of what Sebastian gathered.

 

"I'm afraid I don't." He lied. Magnus knew exactly who was helping Sebastian and that person was you, his sister. He thought back to earlier when he caught you looking for something and that you told him the client wanted discretion. It all made sense now. Magnus just hoped he was wrong. "But I can ask around to see if anyone knows anything."

 

Alec thanked him and they said their goodbyes. Magnus left to go and find you to question you before he told Alec and the rest of them. He didn't want to as you were his sister but if it had to come to that he will.

 

-

 

Everything was ready. Sebastian stood in a pentagram, a precautionary measure, and you stood at the side line with everything you needed to do this. You were about to start the incantation when someone portalled through. That someone was your brother. "Magnus." You gasped. When Sebastian saw Magnus he was about to walk towards you when he was stopped by the pentagram on the floor as Magnus activated it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

 

"What am I doing here? I think the question should be what are you doing here?" Magnus retorted. You rolled your eyes.

 

"If you must know. I'm helping him." You told him reluctantly.

 

"Helping him? Y/N, do you know how that sounds? It sounds like you're on the enemy's side. It sounds like you're helping a murderer. It sounds like you're helping someone who wants to destroy the Downworld. Which by the way you are a Downworlder. He wants to kill every single one of us and you want to aid him in doing so." Magnus seethed.

 

"He's not like that. Not anymore. He's not Valentine."

 

"Y/N, do you hear yourself right now?" He scoffed. "Sebastian or Johnathan, or whatever he goes by, is just using you."

 

"He's not, okay? He wants me to get rid of his demon blood. He just wants to be human again, Magnus. He wants a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even cold blooded murders. I'm going to help him whether you like it or not."

 

"Very well, Y/N." Magnus clicked his fingers so Sebastian was no longer trapped. "I can't stop you but you should know that I have to report it to the institute. I can't lie to Alexander."

 

"I can't ask you to." You replied. Magnus nodded goodbye before stepping through a portal. As he did a single tear rolled down your cheek which you caught with your hand wiping it away. You turned back to Sebastian and forced a smile to appear on your face. "Where were we then?"

 

"Y/N..." Sebastian said as he cautiously walked towards you cupping your cheek with his hand. You didn't flinch like he half expected you to. Instead you leant into it. "You didn't have to do that for me. I could have found someone else to do this."

 

"And let this go to waste? No chance." You laughed. "Besides I want to help. Everything I said was true. Everyone deserves a second chance. You deserve a second chance."

 

"But what about the Clave? And your brother?" He asked not believing that someone would risk everything just to help him.

 

"I'll be fine." You assured him. "Shall we?" You asked gesturing to the pentagram on the floor.

 

"We shall." He replied and walked into the middle of it. You about to start your incantations when he interrupted you. "Before we start I was wondering after this would you want to get dinner with me some time?"

 

"If we both get through this alive I would love to." You smiled before starting the spell.


	3. Soulmates

Growing up you didn't believe in love. You were a Lightwood and a Shadowhunter. You were taught that emotions and feelings were a distraction so the first time you felt anything you were confused, to say the least. The only time you have seen true love and the idea of soulmates was on mundane tv or films, sometimes you even saw it when you went to your favourite cafe to observe mundanes.

 

The first time you actually felt something though was when you were on a mission. Sure you had a couple of flings with other Shadowhunters before but you didn't feel like you truly loved them. The mission was meant to be fairly simple, you were with Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary when you were ambushed. There was too many. Jace and Alec were working together and Clary and Izzy were so that left you by yourself. You managed to clear the demons in front of you so you turned to see another one, one that you missed, which was close to killing you. You gripped your seraph blade tightly and stabbed it at the same time someone behind the demon stabbed it also. It evaporated into orange dust and you saw who helped you. When you saw him your heart raced even more than before although you couldn't tell at the time if it was the adrenaline or the sight of him. You were about to say something when you stabbed the demon that tried to sneak up behind him. Sebastian looked at the demon then back at you. "Thanks." He breathed.

 

"It's no problem. You did save my ass first." You laughed.

 

"You good?" He asked gently touching your cheek where you had a cut that you acquired during the fight. When Sebastian did touch your cheek it felt like an electric shock. You felt blush creep on your cheeks and your heart rate increase. Sebastian felt it too, flinching as he did. He quickly moved his hand away and stood there staring at you and you at him. Neither of you had felt that kind of connection before. You wondered if this was what all of those mundane films talked about. Your thoughts were soon interrupted by your brother shouting your name.

 

"Y/N, are you okay?" Alec asked as he ran from around the corner. You averted your attention to him before looking back to Sebastian but when you did he was gone. When you saw that he was gone your heart sank a little. "Y/N?" Alec said again, this time he was standing in front of you.

 

"Hmm... yeah I'm good." You smiled forcibly before returning your gaze out to street. Alec quirked his eyebrow up at you and followed your gaze out of the alley you were in.

 

"Are you looking for someone?"

 

"No, no. There's absolutely no one." You sighed giving one last look to were Sebastian was before heading back to others.

 

-

 

It's been a few weeks since seeing Sebastian in the alleyway. Ever since then you have felt like something was missing. Like apart of you was gone. You were longing for his touch, for his presence. You couldn't tell anyone how you were feeling as to them Sebastian was the bad guy. They could tell something was up with you, you weren't your usual bubbly self but they didn't ask and you didn't say.

 

You were all in the ops room around a table planning what the next move is against Valentine and Sebastian. "We've reached yet another dead end." Alec groaned chucking the tablet on the table. "Anyone got any ideas?" He looked around the group from Jace to Clary to Izzy then to you.

 

"I have." You spoke up. Everyone looked at you, Jace and Clary in surprise and Alec and Izzy in confusion.

 

"Okay, what is it?" Alec asked.

 

"I could talk to him. Sebastian, I mean. I could try and persuade him to help us defeat Valentine." You suggested.

 

"No, absolutely not!" Alec immediately said.

 

"No way, not gonna happen." Izzy added.

 

"That's an insane idea, Y/N." Jace also added.

 

"What? Why not? It's the only idea we have."

 

"Look, Y/N... Sebastian is a sociopath who can't be reasoned with." Izzy told you.

 

"Well, I strongly disagree with you on that. I really do believe I could persuade him if I had the chance." You replied.

 

"The answer is still no, Y/N and that's final." Alec said sternly before turning back to the others. "Any other suggestions?" He asked. You just scoffed at how he and everyone else was acting and how they weren't allowing you to do this.

 

"Unbelievable." You said under your breath before you walked away from the table and headed out of the institute.

 

"Y/N! Where are you going?" Alec shouted after you.

 

"Out!" You replied not bothering to turn around and left the building.

 

-

 

You didn't have a destination in mind, you just kept walking. You ended up by some abandoned warehouses. Your instincts leading you here. It was eerily silent, no sounds from wildlife, nothing. A cold breeze caused you to grip your coat tightly around you with one hand and the other hand on your seraph blade. "What are you doing here?" You heard someone ask behind you. You immediately turned around pointing the seraph blade at the persons throat. It was Sebastian. He put his hands in defence signalling he's no threat to you. You lowered your weapon when you realised who it was. The same feelings you felt the first time you saw him washing over you.

 

"You scared me." You breathed.

 

"You didn't answer my question." Sebastian smiled at you.

 

"I was... looking for you." You admitted looking down at your feet bashfully.

 

"You found me." He said. "How did you find me by the way?"

 

"I just followed my gut." You looked back up at him, looking in his eyes. Sebastian's lingered before he looked away shaking his head to rid the feelings he felt.

 

"What do you need?" This time his tone was harsher than before causing you to furrow your eyebrows.

 

"I was wondering if you'd help us. Help us defeat Valentine." When you said this you noticed he had his hand on his seraph blade. "Look, I know he has some kind of hold on you but I truly believe you are stronger than that. I believe you can make your own decisions. Deep down I know you are a good guy. Prove it by helping us defeat Valentine."

 

Sebastian's hand remained on his blade. "Why are you doing this? You're supposed to hate me. You're supposed to treat my like the enemy. Yet, you're here trying to reason with me without your weapon drawn even when I could easily kill you."

 

"Because I believe you won't. You won't kill me. I know you felt what I felt in the alley when you saved my life and don't try and deny it. I saw it." When you were telling him this he started to remove his hand from his blade and his cold front started to crack. "Just... think about it." You told him before walking away from him.


End file.
